To Wait
by freeze1
Summary: A sweet, fluffy moment between Kei and Suzu. There aren't enough fics for them! R/R!


A/N: After Marmalade Boy book 8 finally came out in English, I became thoroughly in love with the series again. In the spur of the moment, I decided to write this, a really short but sweet Kei and Suzu fanfiction, because honestly, there aren't enough! So this is my first Marmalade Boy fanfiction ever, but it was so fun to write that I'm sure I'm going to write more! Long live Kei and Suzu! They are unappreciated!! ^______^ 

Disclaimer: Marmalade Boy and all of it's characters belong to Wataru Yoshimitsu. I'm just borrowing them to give Kei and Suzu a happy ending. ^__^ 

**

To Wait 

**

"…He left." Suzu glanced around the street again, searching through the sea of people once more for his sea-green hair. She sighed, kicking a pebble on the ground and watching it roll along the sidewalk. It wasn't her fault, she had been forced to help clean up after a big art class, and had raced all the way across town to get there. But he had already left, so the rip on the side of her knee-length school socks couldn't even be avenged. 

"Oi." She spun around, one hand instantly reaching up to clutch her heart. Leaning against the wall behind her was Kei, his eyebrow raised in curiosity. 

"Kei-kun! What's wrong with you, you nearly killed me!" She yelled. 

"Jeeze, you're so loud. All I did was talk to you, and you're off screaming again." Expecting some sort of angry remark, he was quite puzzled when her frown instantly transformed into a huge smile, and she pounced onto his right arm. 

"You're still here!" 

He wriggled his arm a bit, attempting to pry it from her grasp. "Yes, I'm still here, twenty minutes after school ended. Care to tell me why?" 

"You waited for me! You've never waited for me before!" 

"You've never been late before!" He shot back, turning his back from her and beginning to walk down the street. She swung around, still grasping onto his arm as if for dear life. 

"Well, ever gonna tell me why you're so lat…" 

"Can Suzu come and hear you practice today?" He groaned. He never got to finish his sentances when he was with her. 

"How many times do I have to tell you?! I can't practice with you around! You stare at me! It's creepy!" 

"I only like to watch you play, because you look so beautiful when you play!" 

"No!" Suzu wrinkled her nose and turned away, stomping down the street. Her grip on Kei's arm was surprisingly tight, but he didn't bother to say anything about it. 

After a moment, she paused and whispered: "I thought you'd let Suzu listen to you play today." He rolled his eyes. 

"Why today? I never let you listen to me play!" 

"Because today you waited for me." Kei glanced down, then back up in one quick, choppy motion. 

"Well…" 

"Kei-kun and Suzu always walk home together. We have for the last month. But that's because Suzu always manged to find Kei-kun after school was over, before he had a chance to leave. Suzu always left school very early to make sure she could get to Kei-kun's school before he left." 

"Uh…" 

"Suzu didn't know that Kei-kun actually enjoyed walking home with Suzu!" He looked down again. She was smiling a big, goofy smile back up at him, her face so close to his that he strained his neck as he quickly looked away from her. 

"I knew you would be coming, because you always come. I just…didn't want to make you wait around here. That's all." The truth is, he had been wondering why she hadn't shown up. 

Every day she had come to greet him, barging in on his classes before they were over, asking all of his classmates where he was…eventually he had learned to just wait outside the sign leading into the school for her the second classes were over. And every day she had shown up, and he had ended up walking her home despite his protests, getting back to his own house a good half hour after he had before. When she didn't come, it should have felt relieving. But for some reason…it didn't. 

"Arimi-san is very pretty!" He skipped a step, then sighed, partially with relief. She always managed to switch subjects so quickly. 

"That was…random…" 

"No it wasn't! Suzu saw her today! She was with Suou-kun near our school, practicing tennis. I never noticed it before, because I've never seen her without Meiko-san, who is the prettiest of all. But Arimi-san is still very, very beautiful. Yuu should have picked her!" Kei sighed. 

"Don't start again. First Matsuura should have picked Akizuki, then Kitahara, now Suzuki? He's with Miki, remember? Live with it!" 

"I know he's with Miki-san! But Yuu is so beautiful, he should have someone beautiful to match! Eh, not that Miki-san isn't beautiful…" She quickly eyed him, hoping she wouldn't get the same reaction as the last time she had mentioned that, and getting screamed at in front of all the people on the streets. 

But Kei said nothing. Suzu sighed, promising to keep to herself for a bit. However, after a few minutes of silence, she relented. 

"Kei-kun is very beautiful, too." 

"You don't have to say that, you know." 

"Suzu doesn't have to, but she wants to! When Kei-kun plays the piano and looks all concentrated, he's very very handsome! So Suzu wishes Kei-kun would let her listen to him play the piano!" 

"Suzu!" She eyed him curiously. He almost never said her real name. "Do you follow me around because you think I'm handsome?" She giggled. 

"Of course not! Suzu follows Kei-kun around because she loves him!" Kei froze. Suzu glanced up, obviously confused as to why they had stopped. 

"What's wrong? Kei-kun? You sick?" 

"Is that true?" 

"Is what true?" 

"That…that you love me. Is that true?" 

Suzu's eyes widened. "You didn't know that?" 

"I was supposed to know that?!" 

"Well, Miki-san said right in front of you the other day that I was 'into you'." 

"I thought that was just Miki being Miki! And you being clingy!" 

"I am not clingy!!" She tore her arm away from his and began to stomp down the street. 

"Wait!" She stopped, glaring at him. 

"What?!" 

"Do you really love me?" Suzu rolled her eyes. 

"Why do you have to ask that so many times?! I told you, I love you! I've loved you for a long time now!" 

"Are you sure? If…If someone as handsome as Yuu loved you, would you go with him instead?" 

"Of course not! I love Kei, and only Kei! And I most certainly don't know why, because if I knew you were going to be all weird about it, I would have changed my mind!" She turned away from him and again began to stomp down the street, until he reached out and grabbed her arm. Before he could think he had leaned down and kissed her. Quickly he brought his lips away from hers and turned away. 

"You have no idea how annoying you can be sometimes." She stared at him, brought a finger up to her lips, then squealed. 

"Kei…You do love me!" 

He flinched. "I never said that!" 

"Then why did you kiss me?" 

"It seemed like the right thing to do at the time!" 

"Exactly! Because you love me!" 

"I NEVER SAID THAT!!!" Suzu grinned, then glanced up, realizing that her house was just down the street. They had walked all that way without realizing it. 

"Well, this is my house!" Kei looked up, somewhat shocked. "Now, I'm going to go. Unless, of course, you want to give me another kiss before I go!" 

"WHAT?! WHY WOULD I DO THAT?!" 

Suzu plugged her ears. "Jeeze, Kei-kun, you don't have to yell! I just thought that if you loved me, you might want to kiss me before I leave." 

"What if I don't love you?" 

"Then don't kiss me if you don't love me. I'll leave and never ever bother you again. If you love me, then all I need is a little kiss!" She grinned. Kei felt his face grow red, and then redder. She smiled at him, then turned around and began walking towards the house. He watched her leave, his eyes bearing into the back of her head, realizing that it might be the last time he ever watched her walk inside. 

Without taking a second thought, he raced up to her, whirled her around, and kissed her, his arms gripping onto her shoulders. He felt her tense up, then relax, and slowly kiss him back. Quickly he broke away, staring at his feet. Suzu just smiled. 

"Can we go to the Live Lizard after school tomorrow?" 

He nodded. 

"Will you play something for me?" 

He nodded. 

She smiled. "See you tomorrow, Kei!" She turned around and began to walk towards the house. Once more she stopped, and finally turned around to face him again. 

"Oh, and tomorrow we have this big project in science. I think we're gonna have to do something really icky with frogs and I really don't want to, and sensei says we're going to get the lab all dirty and…" 

"Suzu? The point…?" 

"If I'm late because I have to clean up again, will you wait for me?" 

His rigid expression melted into a smile. 

"Of course." 

A/N: Okay, here are the Japanese translation notes. -kun: This is a suffix that's added to a name (normally a guy's), that shows friendliness between the two people. However, it shows only friendlieness, while if the -kun was taken away, it would be more lovery. That's why in the series, Kei keeps telling Suzu not to just call him "Kei". ^^ 

Suzu often says: "Suzu went blah", which I think might just be my interpertation of the weird subtitles I have on my Marmalade Boy DVD boxset. (The worst translations were Akizuki as b55 and Suzu-chan as XX. ^^;;) I thought it was cute, and so sometimes Suzu speaks in third person. Just a random character quirk. 

Sensei = teacher 

So, what'd you think? Read and review to tell me~~ 


End file.
